Angel Of Mine
by Peony Petals
Summary: (Pairings: HieiBotan)It's known that a ferry girl is one step down from an angel... What happens when Botan is chosen to 'transform' in an angel? And what's this about a new tournament? More importantly, can demons and angels really fall in love?
1. Beam of Light

Pocky: Another story... Another story to add to the collection of Hiei/Botan fanfictions out there... We need more! And I'm dedicated to add more to the Hiei and Botan-ness we lack! In fact, I will not rest until the number of H/B fan fictions out numbers the amount of Kurama and Hiei fan fictions!

VIVA LA RESISTANCE! –runs around waving flags and such-

Fred: ... No more sugar for you.

Pocky: . By the way, I hope no one will think this story is too gruesome... Its mild and it certainty will not make you say; "Holy $hi! That's just nasty!"

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**(Botan's POV)**

The smell of death filled the air.

It made me wince, I covered my mouth with my kimono sleeve. Flying on my oar, I watched my companions fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were successfully-killing demons with their spirit energy weapons, Kurama lashed with his Rose Whip and, of course, Hiei attacked with his kantana. No injuries so far... I stopped midair in a clear part of the battlefield to survey the whole mission. The objective was to eliminate these demons that had been carrying out illegal operations. They massacred many demons, causing havoc in Makai villages.

Various body parts and ashes were spread across the field. Blood shimmered in the grass, covering bushes and bodies. More blood dried and caked on the tree trunks surrounding that area. The whole scene was revolting.

Needless to say, it would be an easy mission.

I had no doubt in the team's abilities, all of them had proven themselves to be great fighters. I was only here to heal and watch... A sharp slicing noise caused me to whirl my oar around to face a shadow. Hiei walked out towards me, the moonlight allowing me to identify him.

"Hiei, are you hurt?" I asked, lowering my oar.

He only sneered at me, "Hn. Baka Onna." The nerve... If we weren't on a mission right now, and he didn't posses the power to kill me, I would slap him. I started to edge away in the air as he turned to kill more demons, but a sudden white light appeared around me. It yanked me up in the air, suspended me in the white light. My oar faded away, leaving me defenseless and stuck in a barrier. I opened my mouth to scream. No sound escaped my throat. Was this an attack? Koenma said all of the demons were weak, none would have this type of power. I struggled to get free, no use, I continued to lie on my back in the air. Motionless.

_One of the sky..._

_One of the heavens..._

_It's time..._

_It's time..._

_Spread your wings, Angel..._

_Take flight..._

Whose voice was that? It sounded feminine and soft, like a mother's voice. I closed my eyes, trying not to be blinded by the white column engulfing me. The voices stopped, a sharp pain replaced them. It had felt like someone was taking my body and crushing it with tremendous force. I gasped and let out a shrill, fearful scream.

_Help me..._

**(Hiei POV)**

"Hn. Baka Onna."

Always trying to help me... Why? I threaten her everyday and she still offers to give me assistance. How pathetic. I don't need her help. Or anyone's. Hn! I shouldn't be thinking about her... I just wanted this mission to end quickly. I swiftly slashed at another demon, blood spewing out of its side. It fell to the ground, red liquid flowed easily out of his wound onto the grass.

This was enjoyable.

I turned around to lunge at another. Nani? What is that light? I lifted up an arm to shield my eyes. The demons around me followed my actions, fear swept on their faces. Obviously they had no idea what was happening. Neither did I... After a few moments, I removed my arm and narrowed my eyes. The ferry onna floated in the middle of the column of light. What was she doing there? Was she attacked?

Damnit, Onna!

I quickly leapt up to the barrier only to be thrown to the ground. It was a stupid move, but I don't have time for this! Still on the ground, I turned my head to find that the demons were running away. Hn. Cowards. As I stood up, a voice pierced through the area.

_Help me..._

Soon after I heard footsteps behind me, must be the others.

**(Normal POV)**

The 'team' stared up in shock. The light now formed into a sphere, closing in on Botan. Her kimono thrashed because of some sort of energy, making it flap and rip in the wind. Small sparkles fell from the sky like raindrops, covering everything within site.

"What is happening...?" Kuwabara murmured, staring into the sphere.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna stop it!" Yusuke exclaimed, jumping into the barrier. Just like Hiei, he was thrown to the ground.

"It's pointless, detective." A certain fire demon said.

"So you expect us just to wait for her to come down!?" Yusuke shouted, getting up from the ground to glare at Hiei. Kurama held out a hand to catch a floating spec of light that came from the sky. He sighed and stated, "All we can do is wait... If she's hurt in any way, then we can take action or call Koenma."

Yusuke clenched his fists before nodding. He had always thought of Botan as his sister, and a good friend. The group silently stared at the sphere for what seemed like an eternity. Hiei and Kurama both focused their eyes on the orb of light, watching for any movements. Kuwabara suddenly flinched, the boy with overly gelled hair turned his head to face him.

"What's up with you?" The teen asked, glancing upward towards Botan.

The orange-haired man flinched again. "I felt this presence, it was freaky, man. Wait! Do you hear that?"

The air grew silent, the only thing audible was everyone's breathing and the small breeze passing through. Yusuke grew annoyed and shouted, "Hear what!?"

"Quiet, detective." Hiei said, soon after an airy voice was heard.

_Why do you interfere?_

The team glanced upwards to see a small, silver orb. It floated in the air, hovering over them in a questioning way.

"What do you mean? That's our friend up there!" Yusuke shouted to the orb, shaking a fist.

_Do not interfere with the Transformation._

Both Kurama and Kuwabara had a confused look pasted across their faces. Hiei seemed unfazed, he narrowed his crimson eyes on the orb and asked, "Who are you?"

The orb slightly fluttered. _I have no name, nor do I need one. _

Yusuke glared and aimed his spirit gun, "Ok fine. Now tell us why Botan is up there!" A small blue light appeared at the end of his finger. The orb didn't flinch.

_My, my. You're quite headstrong... I'll tell you why 'Botan' is up there... She has been Chosen. _

A moment of silence passed through the group that quickly ended when Yusuke got annoyed again. "What do you mean 'Chosen'?!" He demanded, the blue light on his finger flickered away.

_You will find out soon enough._

The orb swayed in the air, now circling around the white light. The light slowly disappeared from the sky, leaving only small gray streaks to flow around Botan, as if protecting her. The ferry girl's body slowly drifted towards the ground, the small streaks still lingered around her. Her body softly landed on the damped grass, her pink eyes closed in a deep sleep.

Kurama and Yusuke were the first ones to reach her, Kuwabara followed closely behind while Hiei took his time. Kurama kneeled down and placed a hand on Botan's forehead, she didn't stir. "I don't think she's injured." The redhead stated, now standing up to face the orb.

"What is the purpose of this?" Kurama asked, his hands calmly at his side.

_All will be explained, in the near future. I trust her to you and your friends. _The orb flew in one circular motion and then left, causing the streaks around Botan to disappear.

**(Hiei's POV)**

I can't help but wonder what happened to the onna. Not that I cared. Or did I? She was important to the team, in a way, and Renkai's top ferry girl... I remember when I first saw her when I fought the detective (Yusuke). She used almost all of her spirit energy to help the detective's onna. How admiral.

But stupid.

She could've saved herself, but she didn't. She stayed there, hiding her fear and using her healing abilities. Hn. Not that I cared...

The detective and oaf's (Kuwabara) movements snapped me out of my thinking, they both had moved over to the ferry onna. The kistune looked over at me and asked, "Hiei. Would you mind carrying her?"

Nani!? Me? Why me?

I glared at the kistune. "Why?" I asked, coldly.

His green eyes narrowed right back at me before replying. "Because you can get to Genkai's the fastest. I suggest we meet there and discuss this whole thing." He then pointed to the direction of the portal that we used to get here. Damn...

"Hn. Fine." I replied, walking over towards the onna. I was about to sling her over my shoulder before the kitune's annoyed voice stopped me.

"Hiei, gently, please. Don't jostle her."

I rolled my eyes and tried a more 'gentle' approach. This time I placed an arm under her head and neck, trying to support her. Her head had been pressed against my chest, instantly sending warmth to me. My muscles tensed, making me freeze for a moment. What was that!? I slowly backed away with the onna in my grip and then sped off towards the portal.

After exiting the portal, I headed straight for Genkai's temple. I carefully leaped from tree to tree, holding the onna still. The kitsune, detective and the oaf would have a fit if I broke her neck. Hn. I was about a half a mile away before I heard a small voice.

"Hiei?"

It seemed that the ferry onna was awake, or just mumbling in her sleep. Either way, I responded. "What?" My tone was harsh, making her slightly shiver. I continued to make my way to the temple while she looked up at me, her eyes slightly watering.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. For making you do this. Was anyone hurt?"

Hn. She still cared. Even after that situation, she cared.

"No, it seems you were the only one weakened." I replied, looking ahead for the temple.

"Oh..." She murmured. "I'm glad."

"Glad for what? That you got almost blown to pieces?"

"No. That everone is still ok! You...You... Jerk!"

She still cared, making me have an odd respect for her.

**End of Chapter One**

Pocky: Well... Good? Bad? Please review!


	2. Old friend, New misson

Pocky: Hey! Second chapter... Cool, ne? I'm extremely sorry, but I can't thank reviewers. Well, not in this chapter... Really, really, really, sorry you guys... Complain to my school!

To: Huffines Middle School.....

Naw. I have nice teachers! Nice teachers who give huge piles of homework...

**Begin Chapter Two**

A groan escaped Botan's mouth as her violet eyes slowly opened to peer into darkened room. She let out a slight gasp while her eyes adjusted to the room, allowing her to see her surroundings. Franticly glancing around the room, the former ferry girl could make out an oak nightstand and a blue dresser. Botan sighed and smiled, instantly recognizing the room as the guestroom in Genkai's temple. But, how did she get here?

Hiei.

She had forgotten most of what happened after she fell asleep, again. In fact, she hardly remembered anything at all, except that Hiei had carried her. After feeling warmth on her cheek, Botan shook her head and ripped back the covers to expose her legs and hop out of the bed.

Thump.

Ok, so not exactly hop out of bed. More like, fall on the floor because you somehow lost a lot of energy. Botan closed her eyes while trying to use her arm strength the get up from the floor. After getting on her knees, she used the nightstand to boast herself and turn the lights on. The sudden brightness caused Botan to cover her face with her arms while her eyes adjusted again.

She sighed and headed towards the door, staggering every few steps. Before she could get to the door she heard voices from the living room. Botan paused for a moment, only to discover that she couldn't make out what they're saying. A few more steps later, she made it to the door. Botan grasped the doorknob, but then quickly spun around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Botan."

Botan gasped at the spirit that had appeared in front of her, soon it brought joyous tears to her eyes.

**(Hiei's POV)**

We had assembled in the 'living area' of the temple to discuss what had happened earlier. The detective and oaf seemed worried, while the kistune stayed calm. I, of course, stayed silent and leaned against the wall. Yukina had just walked in carrying a tray with assorted food and drinks. Both the detective and oaf took one, and kistune declined the offer.

"Is something wrong with Botan-chan? Was she attacked?"

The room became silent. I could tell everyone was contemplating Yukina's question, not sure how to answer it. The kistune closed his eyes while the oaf and detective nervously glanced around.

"Yes, but we don't what happened to her." The detective said, clasping his hands together and putting them on his forehead.

Hn... The onna seemed fine. I find it strange that Yukina's healing powers didn't have any effect....

Yukina's face became sorrowful. "I see." She replied, looking at the ground.

Damnit onna!

I turned to the 'guest rooms' door to glare at it only to have my movements interrupted by the oaf's outburst.

"Don't worry, Yukina, my love! Our power of love will help Botan through her pain!"

Hn! I reached for my kantana, ready to decapitate the oaf, but an all-too-cherry voice stopped me.

"Hey, guys!"

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey, guys!"

Hiei turned to find Botan stepping out the door, still in a ripped kimono. Her face was damp with tears, and her pink eyes slightly red. She sniffed and stepped out of the doorframe, once in the living room, she was bombarded with questions.

"Are you ok?"

"Anything hurt?"

"Were you crying?"

"Did you see who attacked you?"

Her friends, but Hiei, asked a question. The fire demon stayed as silent as before and waited for an explanation of some sort. Botan smiled and slowly shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine!"

"You sure?" Yusuke asked, one eyebrow up.

"Hai." Botan replied, lifting an arm to her face to wipe away tears. "Someone is here..." She spoke, still smiling.

Botan received weird looks from everyone in the room. She sniffed and painfully shuffled father away from the door. All eyes, even Hiei's, turned to the door. None of them expected to see a pink-haired old friend walk into the living room, hands in her pockets and looking smug.

"Hey, dimwit."

At the sound of Genkai's raspy voice, Yusuke's throat tightened. He obviously tried to hold tears, his chocolate brown eyes became glossy with the salty liquid. Yukina, Kurama and Kuwabara each gave a soft smile and nodded in a greeting. Our favorite fire demon merely looked away and 'Hn'ed, but still respected Genkai's presence.

"Hey, old hag." The spirit detective replied, slightly swallowing.

Genkai nodded, but then in one swift motion, turned to point at Botan. "I need to explain a few things, about you." (I could just end it there...But, naw!)

The blue-haired girl mentioned stopped smiling and swayed back a few steps. "What about me?" She asked, while the group, minus Hiei, gave questioning looks.

"You remember a beam of light hitting you, right?" Botan nodded in response. By now, everyone had taken a seat, eagerly waiting for the needed explanation. Genkai closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"That light was meant to transform you. It needed to come in contact with you to alter your spirit energy."

Botan's mouth gaped, along with Yusuke's. Yusuke stood up from his sitting position and stared at the experienced fighter. Genkai only stared back, the seriousness not leaving her dim eyes. Feeling the sudden tension in the room, Kurama spoke up. "Why did it happen to her?"

"Yeah!" Botan chimed in, only slightly wincing. "Why me?"

"Because," Genkai began, her gaze fixed on Botan. "You know that ferry girls are one step down from an angel. Somehow, you were chosen to become an angel. Why? That, I can not tell you. The light that hit you is something few people know about. It's called, 'Aurora of Hope'. Weird name, I know. But, what matters is that you were hit by it."

It had hit Botan like a truck. Slamming into her and taking the breath out of her lungs and crushing her ribs. She wasn't the only one surprised. At least everyone in the room shared expressions of shock. They all looked on to Genkai, who gave a nod. Botan shakily placed a hand over her heart and murmured, "So, I'm an angel now?"

It wasn't Genkai that answered her. It was Koenma. "Hai, Botan." He currently floated in the air, clad in his royal clothes for his toddler form. His eyes were closed, trying to configure the situation.

"But, Koenma sir, I ca—Ah!" Botan looked down at her hands. They were disappearing, along with the rest of her body!

Genkai raised an eyebrow while blue sparkles swirled around Botan, causing more of her to disappear. The Renkai prince opened one eye and responded, "Looks like your needed."

"Needed?" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara asked, in different tones.

Botan had begun lifting into the air, sparkles closed in on her body. A few moments later, she vanished. All that was left of her were lifeless sparkles and a few feathers scattered around. They stood in the air before slowly floating down to the ground.

Koenma nodded, "She was needed for something. Perhaps to guard someone. I'm not as educated on this type of species as much as you think I am!" He answered, referring to Botan.

The group took in some time to think over the situation. How would it really be if one of your friends just turned into an angel? Unknown to them, Hiei had picked up a feather and decided to follow Botan.

It was for her own good. And maybe his.

**End of Chapter Two**

Pocky: Are you guys wondering what her 'mission' was? .


	3. Mission Complete

Pocky: The wait is over! Woo, chapter three! Sorry, but I've been really busy!

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone living in Florida. I hope you, your friends, and family are safe.**

Btw, ANIME FEST IN DALLAS! I'm going! Wheee! .

**Begin Chapter Three**

**(Normal POV)**

The blue haired girl wearing a tattered pink kimono fell onto a building roof. Botan let out a breath she had been holding while being transported to this place. She stood up and brushed herself off to rid of the dust and dirt that had stained her outfit. Azure hair whipped in the air while Botan glanced around to identify her surroundings. She looked down and saw an alley cluttered with broken items, also there loomed three shadows.

"Look what we have here..." A masculine voice boomed in the alley.

A sneaky laugh followed after, another masculine voice. "Yeah, she looks cute."

Botan narrowed her eyes at the trembling third shadow. It was indeed petite, and looked to be very frightened. The girl didn't make a sound, except for a few squeaks and small gasps. Botan's eyes widened in realization. She clenched her fists, wanting to do something! Anything!

And then she heard it. That small voice, pleading.

_Help me..._

In pulsation's it flowed in Botan's head, making her slightly tremble. She took a step back only to hear that voice again. Wanting to get rid of it, Botan shook her head. The girl in the alley screamed as the two thugs advanced on her. Botan snapped open her eyes, and in one movement, jumped down into the alley.

"Let her go."

As gracefully as she could, Botan landed near the two boys and girl. She stayed in one of the shadows, not wanting to be noticed. The two men quickly spun around, one of them narrowed their eye's to peer into the darkness of the alley.

"Says who?" His voiced boomed, making Botan wince, but the determination remained.

The girl slowly backed away from the alley, she turned around and ran from the scene. After getting at a safe distance she yelled over her shoulder, "I-I'll get help!"

The other man turned his head in the direction of the girl, "Should we go after her? Brother?"

"No. She was a worthless human. This girl has a much, much more rare blood." He replied, a fangy grin pieced into the dark.

Blood?

Botan stepped out of the shadows to glare at the two men. "What ARE you?"

The men both looked at each other and smirked, as if to say; "Might as well." Instantly peels of their once human skin fell to the alley group and disintegrated, steam lifting up into the air. Horns placed in random spots appeared on their bodies, along with scaly skin. Their hair grew longer, into greasy black threads. Botan's cotton-candy eyes widened, making the demons smirk.

"Look at that brother, blue hair. And those eyes... I too detect rare blood in her."

"Aye, she'll make a bigger profit than any human."

Once that said, the demon pounced on Botan. A scream shattered through the alley.

**(Hiei's POV)**

Hn...

Yukina's powers may not work on the ferry onna, at least my Jagan eye can locate her. Once I took off the white bandana, the eye began to work. Hn. She was in an alley, with two... Demons!?

Baka onna!

I sighed as I fastened the bandana back on and stared down from the roof I currently stood upon. A running figure caught my attention, it seemed to notice me too.

"Oh thank Kami! Hey! Hey you! You have to help me! Please!"

Stupid human. I was already helping the onna, what does she want? Hn. It must be one of Kurama's stalkers that think I know where he is just because they sometimes see me talking to him. I've got better things to do. With an annoyed eye roll I turned to leave.

"Don't ignore me! You've gotta help me, well, not me but her!"

And then, I heard a scream.

**(Botan's POV)**

Fierce claws ripped into me.

Was I going to die, again? I don't think I would have the chance to become a ferry girl again. Not a chance. Maybe after saving that girl I'll be reincarnated into a respected animal.

But wait.

Since I'm now currently, or technically, an angel, I can't die?

Right?

As I thought about it, became distracted by it, the demons slashed more into me.

Oh no... My eyes are becoming clouded, I can't even see the demons anymore. I feel so numb. Blood flowed out of my body, dripping onto the alley floor. Dripping... It's just as tormenting as that voice in my head.

I knew I had fallen on the ground. I knew I was as good as dead.

But, I don't want to die!

I don't know what it was, maybe the thought of my friends. They would grow up, have kids, and live a real life... I knew even Hiei would settle down, call it women's intuition. And I would be there, watching. Trying to make sure everyone was safe. I would be happy for them too, even though I could never experience the happiness they would feel.

Maybe just the hope of something. Anything. Somehow, a sudden determination gripped my heart and forced me to use the hidden power I never knew about. Still on the ground, I lifted up my hands in a protective manner. From my fingertips, small streams of light poured into the alleyway. I heard the scuffle the demons made to get away, trying to avoid the light. Too late.

They were as good as dead.

**(Hiei's POV)**

The girl on the sidewalk began to cry. How stupid.

Human emotions never cease to amuse me.

Whirling my head in the direction of the scream, and making sure the crying human wasn't looking, I ran off onto different roof tops. There, I was on a roof near the alley. I frowned, ready to do the 'hero act'. I hate being the hero. Why did I even follow the onna? Surely, I didn't care about her.

I placed on one foot on the ledge, preparing the jump into the alley and furiously 'test' my kantana. An unexpected light stopped me. With a growl, I covered my eyes and waited for the light to pass. Two screams erupted.

The screams belonged to the two male demons.

How?

Did this so-called transformation just suddenly give spirit energy to the onna?

By now, the light had vanished. With slight curiosity, I peered over the ledge of the roof.

On the ground, the onna laid. Sprawled in a deep pool of blood.

Hn...

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Escape, New foe

Pocky: Here it is, fans. Chapter four. So tired... Xx

**Begin Chapter Four**

**(Botan's POV)**

_Isn't life weird?_

_It's always changing, taking new directions and affecting everyone's lives. One thing leads to another. Sometimes, it's hard to explain. While, other times it seems like the simplest things in the world. It confuses us, causing to ask questions about ourselves at one time to another._

_Why was I put on this earth? Is there a purpose to this? Where do we come from? Is there truly a destiny?_

_Speaking of destiny. I sometimes wonder why I'm even a ferry girl. It always seems I was made for the job, ferrying souls. But, I did have a past life. It pains me to try and remember the past. Memories will flood my mind. I see people I'll never remember, events that affected me in ways I'll never know... The only thing I never seem to remember is how I died. I'm pretty sure I don't even want to remember. I have this feeling that what I may remember about dying will...hurt me. _

_The feeling it's self is strange. It's rather sickening, always making me want to exterminate my whole existence. Perhaps it's better if I didn't remember at all. But, I can't help myself and wonder about it. I remember meeting Koenma for the first time. After dying, I was pulled from my body. There, I met another ferry girl. Oh, I wish I could remember her name... But, she's long gone by now. Retirement, I bet. The fellow ferry girl explained to me about where I would go and what would happen. I stayed quiet, not sure what to say. What can you say after dying? _

_I didn't deny the fact that I died. Most souls I meet on the job are confused, claiming that they never died. That is was all a mistake. That hurts too. I didn't deny because I felt as if I needed to die, that my death might change or affect something. Hopefully, something good. Well, it did. Koenma assigned me to be a ferry girl, he said I was proved an innocent, giving me the occupation of a ferry girl. Many years later I met Yusuke and the rest of the group. Being Renkai's top ferry girl, I became Yusuke's assistant. Probably the experiences I had with the Spirit Detective and his friends are the best I've ever had. _

_And that's something to be thankful for. _

Water.

I'm laying on a surface of crystal clear water. Why? Ha, I wish I knew that. The only thing I remember is being hurt, so much pain... And then a light...

Sighing, I propped myself on my elbows to take in my surroundings.

**(Normal POV)**

With nimble posture and watchful eyes, Hiei jumped down into the alley. The demon landed right next to Botan, causing that puddle of blood to send small specks of blood on her face. With a curse, Hiei bent on one knee and inspected Botan. He quickly looked away and gave another curse.

"Damn. She's in submission."

Submission, a term used in which someone traps themselves in their own mind. This usually occurs when a person had a traumatic experience, neat death experience, or someone who is skilled in the art of mind control and physic ability.

Hiei again looked down at Botan, his crimson eyes scanning for any injuries. There he found multiple slash marks, some bruises, and deep cuts. He glanced over his shoulder to glare at the bodies of the attacking demons. He found no remains. It seems that everything had been burned to ashes in the light Botan created.

The light... What was it? Hiei quickly shook the question away and ripped off his bandana.

She needed to get out of submission, before it got worse.

**(Botan POV)**

As I stood up, all of the water glimmered. It was beautiful, it's like I'm floating on this world made completely out of puddles. As I stood up and walked a few feet, the water made ripples. The ripples seemed to go on forever, all this was is a platform of water. Now I'm starting to worry.

Where am I?

As soon as I asked the question, voices flowed into the water, alarming me.

"Botan!" That's Yusuke's voice... Heh, Yusuke. The spirit detective, someone I consider a 'big-brother'.

"Why, hello Botan." Kurama, one of the kindest people I've met.

"Hey!!! Botan!" Kuwabara, a great guy at the heart.

"Botan-chan!!!" Keiko, my best friend.

"Hi, Botan-chan!" Yukina, such a sweet girl.

"Hey, Botan." Shizuru, strong and independent.

"Bo-Baka onna. Hn." Hiei...

Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... The demon who torments me.

I gave a sigh as I walked further into the water, not even noticing that I was already knee deep. My eyes felt lifeless, almost like I would never be happy anymore. Who knew thinking about Hiei could be depressing? I guess it could be... Thinking about his past... Hiei has been through so much, and yet we see people complaining about such petty things. I want to feel sorry for him, but I now would just kill me for it. I could already hear him now. "Baka onna. I don't need your pity!"

Yeah, that's sounds exactly like Hiei. Wait...

That IS Hiei!

**(Hiei POV)**

Hn, good. I found her. She's just walking further into the water like an...

_'Hiei has been through so much, and yet we see people complaining about such petty things. I want to feel sorry for him...--'_

I almost forgot. Since I'm in her mind, I can hear her thoughts. "Baka onna. I don't need your pity!" I shouted towards her. At first, she didn't respond. Then, she quickly turned around to my direction, her purple eyes widened. Yes, that's right. I know what color her eyes are. Can't make death threats without eye contact.

"Hiei!" Baka, who else could it be?

"Good to see you're not blind. We're leaving, now." I ordered, she only nodded towards me.

**(Normal POV)**

Botan nodded and began to walk out of the mysterious water. A few bloodstains lingered in the water causing Botan to shiver. The angel silently walked towards Hiei with her face looking forlorn and distressed. She stepped out of the water and walked onto the endless platform-puddle.

"Take my hand." Hiei commanded.

"What?"

"Unless you want to stay here and rot, take my hand."

"Oh, ok..." Botan murmured while taking his hand, instantly a shock ripped through her. Hiei looked up at her, his eyes slightly widened, but he seemed to quickly shake it off. The shock still flowed through Botan's body, making her lips twitch. The fire demon took no notice and soon the two were transported back in the alleyway.

**(Koenma's office)**

"You can't delay their entry any longer, prince!"

A figure in a white cloak yelled to the toddler ruler. Their voice was deep, echoing through the palace. The mysterious figure's whole body was covered in the cloak, however, their golden eyes could be seen from the shadow of the room. The golden orbs glared at Koenma. Koenma stopped pacing on top of his desk and spun around, scattering neatly stack papers, to stare at the figure.

"Yes. But, I don't want to put my team in another tournament."

"You have no choice in the matter! My master demands it!" The cloaked figure strolled to the center of the room, the tails of the cloak dragging on the floor.

"I have no idea who your master is. Besides, we don't have a fifth member!" The young ruler struggled with excuses.

"What about the ferry girl? The newly turned 'angel'? My master has seen her and taking such a liking to her..."

Koenma's eyes flashed as he walked to the edge of the desk and asked, "Who is your master?"

The figure turned to look at the celing and released a mocking laugh. "He name is...is... Lord Haru of the element clan!"

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Meeting

Pocky: I'm…ALIVE! Oh please, readers, don't hate me!!! I've been so busy with school n' such. Gah! And then I logged on to find that many HB-ness was added to the site. I felt so guilty…

Fred: Indeed she did. I remember the famous "sitting on the coach eating Ben and Jerry's feeling depressed" event of last month.

Pocky: .o

Begin Chapter Five 

**(Botan's POV)**

Ah, how good it is to be back in my own body, not trapped in my mind!

I slowly stood up, balancing myself on the alley's wall and trying my best not to slip on anything. My face wrinkled at the sight of the puddles of blood. Slowly, I walked towards Hiei's form; he was still laying on the ground. Why?

Oh no.

I kneeled down next to him, gently shaking his shoulders. "Hiei…. Hiei!" I got no response from the limp youkai. This must be all if my fault! Please, please, please… I'll never forgive you if you leave me alone!

In a rage, I turned his still limp body and slapped him. Right across the face.

After a few seconds, red eyes opened and glared at me. "Damnit, onna!" He growled, already standing up.

Thank Kami…

**(Koenma's Office)**

"Who?" The young ruler asked, his face showing childish confusion.

The cloaked man stopped his dramatic scene to stare at Koenma, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Haru. From the elemental clan." He hissed. Koenma remained calm, why be afraid of someone you've never heard of? Still cautious, however, he nodded slowly at the figure and stayed silent.

"Do these names ring a bell, Sakina and Rei, twins of the blade?" Instantly, Koenma's calm aura vanished as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes." The prince ground out, his golden orbs closed.

The cloaked man smirked; the glimmer of his fangs could be seen through the dimly lit room. "Good, they'll be the least of your worries." With that said, the man left in a swift motion, the last seen out the door was his tail of the mysterious rugged clock. But, before he left, an elegant beige envelope floated its way onto Koenma's desk. The young ruler took the invitation and ripped it open with shaky hands. Seemingly innocent golden eyes scanned over the letter.

_Dearest Spirit Detectives,_

_It's appears all is well in your world, ne? It's been a few calm years after the Dark Tournament, a boring period of time indeed. I'm sure all of you have settled down and performed a few meaningless missions and other various tasks ordered to you by the toddler ruler. (I do hope no one takes offense to that comment) I, however, have created an opportunity to bring out the stored powers within you that haven't been used in oh so long. It's called the Twilight Tournament. Don't have enough members? My, my, It's come to my attention that a former ferry girl of yours has recently gone into a new transformation. That brings up the team to five, hm? I hope you can join. But, its not like you have a choice, now do you?_

_Much love intended,_

_Haru_

After re-reading the letter for a few moments, and then taking a few calm breaths, Koenma let the letter drop down to his cluttered desk. The young ruler remembered Haru. He was a cruel, handsome, demon that got anything thing he wanted. Haru was a womanizer, but an intellectual. Sakina and Rei were two kitsune twins that Haru had convinced to join him. Overall, Haru was a rich schemer that wanted nothing more than enjoying entertainment at others expenses. Humans included.

"Jorge, get me Ayame."

**(Hiei and Botan)**(Hm, I like that title. n.n)

The stressed ferry girl smiled at Hiei with a shine in her sunset eyes. "Good," She murmured, a pale hand reaching up to smooth out the blue stray hairs sticking out of her normally bouncy ponytail. The fire demon simply walked away and gave a subtle, "Hn." The red slap mark that remained on his right cheek strung and throbbed, but Hiei was one to tolerate such pain.

Botan, longing to get out of the rather demented looking alley, summoned her trusty oar and hopped on. She glanced at Hiei, as if asking a question that would remain silent. With a small nod, Hiei flew off into his own direction, now leaving Botan alone to stare down at the remains. _Did I really do that?_

A sigh made it's way out of the ferry girls throat before she hovered more into the air. Before she could zoom off towards Genkai's temple, Ayame the wise ebony haired ferry girl paused in mid flight to appear next to Botan.

"Ayame?"

Botan's trusted friend nodded. "Hai, Botan. It appears that Sir Koenma needs to speak to you."

A brisk night breeze lightly whipped cerulean locks before Botan spoke again. "Alright, I'll be right there. Are you coming with me?"

The other ferry girl shook her head. "No, I was given the task to locate the Spirit Detectives."

Botan, now feeling confused as to why she wouldn't gather her companions, glanced around. "Thank-you, Ayame. I should go to Koenma now, it might be important. By the way, good luck with finding Hiei." That said, the pink-eyed girl flew off into the starry sky, not to be seen by the naked eyes humans contained.

A smile graced Ayame's face before she whispered to Botan's retreating figure, "I'm sure he's still nearby." Her eyes shot over to a building's roof, where a familiar demon currently sat. After nodding towards Hiei, the ferry girl took her leave, leaving Hiei alone to sigh towards the twilight starred sky.

**(Haru's mansion)**

"Glorious, sister!" A rusty colored fellow exclaimed, his tail swishing against the stone walls of the surrounding mansion. His name? Rei, brother of the famous Twins of the Blade. His muscular frame leaned against the hard structure, blue optics narrowed at his sister, Sakina.

The female kitsune currently swung around a scythe with a steel pole and blade made of the sharpest metal allowed in Makia. Fangs glimmered in the reflection of the blade while Sakina's fox ears pressed against her head, the blood of 'practice demons' disrupting her keen senses. Rei pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to his sister, a demented grin placed on his face. He placed his arms around her shoulder, holding up his right arm in a "V for Victory" sign.

Sakina sighed and pushed her overjoyed brother off, her eyes flickering in annoyance. "Brother, killing five simple demons is not a battle won." The girl's voice was hard, as though she lived through many troubles…

Rei was the opposite of his cold sister. His cheerful expression always remained on his face, except when Haru comforted them. He had a strong hate for the womanizer, but still performed the requested tasks to benefit his sister.

"Tsh, Sakina. You should be glad for killing such worthless creatures. You did a favor for demon society."

Sakina's black boot swiftly flew in the air to kick at the corpse of one demon. "Why should I do a favor for it? It's done nothing for me."

Rei was just about to answer, only to be cut off by the handsome Haru. The said man was a tan demon, with silver hair chopped into long locks on his head. His golden eyes held a dancing joy, an amber blaze could always be found in his expression, even if he was angry. "Exactly, my dear Sakina… That's why this tournament was planned."

Sakina's blue eyes shined with delight at the site of her commander, At once, she stood in a semi-salute. Rei became disgusted by this gesture; he remained slumped in a disrespectful manner and refused to look the demon in the eyes. This only caused Haru to grin, his vibrant smile almost blinding the Twins of the Blade.

Rei hated it how his sister loved Haru. He knew that she wouldn't receive any affection.

Why couldn't she see that? Wasn't see there when Haru took one look at the blue haired girl's picture!?

The smirk on Haru's face was unforgettable that day…

**End of Chapter Five **

Pocky: -waits to be pelted with muddy shoes and old cookies-**  
**


End file.
